


NOS PERTENECEMOS

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Tu y yo nos amamos, o al menos yo te amo, me dices que es tabú, pero al demonio lo que los demás crean que es incorrecto, te amo y no importa lo que los demás crean aun incluso tú.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW. Solo la trama de la historia me pertenece.

NOS PERTENECEMOS

POV DEAN

Los dos somos señores, reyes, gobernadores de nuestros mundos, ambos representamos la máxima autoridad e infundimos el mayor respeto, así mismo como un gran temor a nuestros adversarios. Tú un ángel, yo un demonio; no recuerdo cómo fue que comenzó nuestro amor, aunque tengo idea, lo más seguro es que haya sido en el campo de batalla cuando intentaba salvar al tonto de mi hermano menor, por un momento cruce miradas contigo y me perdí en lo profundo azul de tu mirada pero pronto aparte la mía ya que mi prioridad era rescatar a Sammy.

Me dices que no entiendes el cómo puedo amarte, el cómo puedo decir que te amo si se supone que por mi naturaleza no deberían existir tales sentimientos. Que solo es una obsesión pasajera lo que siento, tal vez no soy un ser de luz como tú y por eso no lo entiendas, pero yo sé que te amo así como estoy seguro que tú me correspondes, pero no puedo evitar que tus dudas me lastimen, me hieren tan profundamente que he decidido que te lo demostrare así sea por las buenas o a las malas, espera amor mío que pronto no tendrás dudas de nuestro amor.

POV CASTIEL

Despierto con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es ver las esmeraldas que poseía el rey demonio por ojos, lo confundía en demasía, decía que lo amaba que lo quería, pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Él era un ser oscuro, un ser que no podía llegar a sentir tales sentimientos, y más por mí, su contraparte pero a pesar de todas mis dudas no puedo negar que causa algo en mí.

-hola angelito-escucho su voz ronca cerca de mi oído lo que causa que se me ericen los vellos del cuello

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

-cada vez que nos hemos visto dudas de mi amor, ¿cierto?-asentí-bien ahora te demostrare que eres lo que más amo-comienza a acariciar mi torso y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta en que estoy atado a una cama y para mi vergüenza desnudo.

-no, detente, ¿qué haces? por favor detente-

-te esto estoy demostrando que te amo, amor mío, Castiel-lo veo asombrado

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-no esperabas que te amara y no supiera nada de ti ¿verdad Cas?, se quién eres angelito-no lo puedo creer, esto se está saliendo de control, sigue acariciando mi torso pero ahora empieza a lamer mis pezones-

-por favor, para para, no quiero esto-le suplico pero todo lo que me causa me confunde, además no puedo negar que me gusta lo que me hace pero no es correcto, no lo es, él es un demonio, precisamente el rey de ellos, cuando comenzó a mandarme sus mensajes y nos veíamos creía que todo era un juego pero ahora no lo sé.

-lo siento Cas, pero no puedo, ahora que por fin te tengo no puedo, te demostrare que te amo-sigue acariciándome, besa mi pecho pasando por mi cuello y cuando por fin llega a mi boca me besa castamente, primero empezó con un simple beso en sus labios llenándome de ternura, pero luego empezó a jugar con mis labios pidiendo que abriera mi boca, cuando se lo concedí me beso apasionadamente jugaba con mi lengua acariciándola y saboreando toda mi boca.

-te hare mío, te hare mi señor, serás mi consorte-me susurra al oído, besando y mordiendo mi lóbulo

-ahhh no no puedes, está prohibido, es tabú-se ríe oscuramente

-claro que no Cas, te hare entender a ti y a todos que no es asi, y si aun asi no entienden no me importa, porque te amo y estaremos juntos siempre-

-pero pero… no puedes, estás loco-grito

-claro que estoy loco cariño pero solo por ti-me besa de nuevo y siento como empieza a acariciar mis piernas-me vuelves loco Cas, tu cuerpo-acaricia mi torso, mis brazos y piernas-tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos azules-besa mis parpados-tu forma de ser, te he observado, he visto todo lo que haces, por eso debes creerme que no son palabras vacias, te amo y no me cansare de repetírtelo hasta que me creas-devora mi cuello.

-De… Dean ahhhhh-gimo su nombre y el voltea a verme sorprendido-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-yo yo también se cosas, no quería aceptarlo, no podia aceptarlo, pero te amo, yo también te amo-sollozo-todos decían que estaba prohibido, que no era correcto pero ya no me importa solo quiero estar contigo-le beso-por favor, por favor hazme tuyo-le ruego, no sabía como reaccionaria pero al parecer no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo, me toma del rostro y me besa tiernamente, desatándome los brazos-

-shhhh shhhhh lo hare, te hare mío-besa mi pecho y baja lentamente por él, se detiene en mi ombligo donde mete su lengua lo cual hace que me arquee-

-Dean, por favor Dean-

-tranquilo cariño, me hare cargo de ti, te gustara ya veraz-llega a mi miembro, besa la punta y me estremezco, poco a poco lo lame, me devora en el sentido literal de la palabra causando que gimotee.

-por favor ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto-aprieto las sabanas, siento como empieza a introducir un dedo en mi entrada y poco a poco empieza a prepararme, me tortura tan lentamente que siento una eternidad hasta que ya tengo tres dedos dentro de mí, de pronto toco un punto que me causa gran placer

-Deaannn-gimoteo-Deannnn-toca ese punto de nuevo

-shhhh ya voy cariño, ya estás listo, listo para recibirme-me penetra poco a poco, hasta que está dentro de mí-

-Cas… Cas… cielo eres tan estrecho…-me abraza y comienza a moverse lentamente, tomando ritmo-Cas eres delicioso, tan delicioso, me aprietas tan deliciosamente-comienza a embestirme con fuerza, dando en ese punto de nuevo-es ahí verdad cariño, si es ahí-da directamente en aquel lugar lo que causa que poco a poco me desmorone y gimotee.

-Dean por favor, por favor-me abrazo a él y por un momento me besa suavemente

-te amo Cas, te amo, eres mio, te reclamo como mi consorte, como mi pareja-embestí por última vez y ambos llegamos al orgasmo

-Cassss-

-Deann-

-Eres mi señor, mi rey-me dice abrazándome, le atraigo a mí con todas mis fuerzas-te amo-le susurró al oído, ahora soy suyo, mi rey, mi demonios ambos no pertenecemos.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero espero les guste no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de escenas pero no pude evitarlo, a mi criterio daba para más la historia pero así resulto, sin más disfruten, si van a pecar que pequen a lo grande jejejejeje un ángel y demonio, ciertamente me gusto la idea ahora con la temporada 10 jejejejeje, ya saben se reciben quejas, tomatazos, comentarios. Muchos besitos.


End file.
